User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Current Goal: 1. Finish the structures of Wiki. 2. Become a useful/helpful person. 3. Try to not make any troubles with the others. ] I WANT TO SHARE ONE THING FOR YOU BEFORE SENDING MESSAGE(S) TO ME: I REFUSE TO FINISH THE TALKBOX REQUEST, EXCEPT YOU'RE ON MY FRIEND LIST! EVEN YOU BEG, I WON'T DO, I SWEAR! MY REASON: #'WHEN I FINISH IT, NOBODY COME TO TALK A "THANKS" WORD. EVEN I DO NOT NEED YOUR THANK, YOU STILL NEED TO SAY IT. IT'LL EXPRESS TO ME WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU!' #'I'M A NORMAL MEMBER! A NON-ADMIN PERSON! I HAVE NO REASON TO HELP YOU WITH THAT. WHY DON'T YOU COME TO ASK THE ADMINS? I SAY SO NOT MEAN I'M SELFISH, BUT THAT IS NOT MY JOB!' #'I HAVE LOTS OF THINGS TO DO. I NEED TO SPEND TIME TO STUDY, SPEND TIME FOR MYSELF, MY FRIENDS, MY HOBBIES, ECT... BEFORE SPEND TIME TO FINISH THOSE THINGS FOR YOU. AND I'M SURE YOU CAN'T WAIT ME TO FINISH MY THINGS!' #'THAT'S YOUR THINGS, WHY DON'T YOU FINISH IT YOURSELF? IF ANYTHING WRONG, COME ASK ADMIN! I'M NOT ADMIN! DON'T ANNOY OR BOTHER ME!' I WON'T USE ANY TALKBOXES TO SHOW YOU THIS NOTE BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE ANY TALKBOXES THAT EXPRESS MY FEELING THAT TIME! HAVE A NICE DAY! RoseThorn - 7: il numero perfetto 08:47, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Toi song o My, va toi sap xep cua cai nhin nhu Musa! va lam nhu'ng gi ban co nghia la boi thoi gian cua toi? Nhu do cua toi mu'oi! SolarianLovix 22:11, February 13, 2012 (UTC)SolarianLovix :D I put now some Sirenix picture in my profile,it in the sideshow. Lovely 13:21, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I have put some picture in my profile,which are the Sirenix and sme clip if you want to watch.Also,those picture,the Sirenix are in the slidshow.So go dpown my profile and you will see some clips and a slidshow. I Was Forgot Tell You.Play Learning Video On Media Player Classic And See On Full Screen. February 2012 14 (UTC) 12:13, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes,i did Google them.But its in a website called deviantart.Here's the website: www.deviantart.com Lovely 12:17, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry that was me.I forgot to lon in.↑↑↑ WHAT? Clean A Profile? And What Is Rollback? February 2012 19 (UTC) February 2012 19 (UTC) February 2012 19 (UTC) February 2012 19 (UTC) Ok in English: Yes I live in the US but I grew up with the Rai English version not 4kids. And I look sorta like Musa except for the eyes and hair color. SolarianLovix 17:57, February 19, 2012 (UTC)SolarianLovix Okay! Well..I Will Wait For This Chance! Oh Wait A Minute! Jane Has Left This Wiki Why Not Sorrel Make List? btw I Have Make An Account On Adob Site.And Download Photoshop But When It Downloaded it Was Not Photoshop It Was Adobe Download Assistant! Now What I Do? February 2012 20 (UTC) Uhm..... But It Has 900 Mb! And It Telling In 40 Hours Will Download.And I Do Not Open My Computer So Times Ago.What I Do? I Have Only One Idea Who Is Great.You Email Me.How I Email You Comics And Games. February 2012 20 (UTC) Why r u in d hospital??? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 11:34, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Yes I have to agree, my hair length is Roxy's. My hair color is a little darker than Layla's, and my eye color is just a bit darker than Stella's. Yes Season 4 is the best!....... so far. I so wanna watch Season 5 and 6 on Nick!!! SolarianLovix 14:36, February 20, 2012 (UTC)SolarianLovix Me desculpe se eu for grossa mais eu recebi uma mensagem no meu perfil dizendo que eu estáva adicionando fan-ats na categoria Sirenix. Eu adicionei somente a imagem da Roxy Sirenix e da Musa Sirenix. A bloomwinxfan postou as imagens da Tecna, Stella, Flora e Aisha em fan-arts e não recebeu nenhuma discussão. Viruses? Oh No! I Will Never Download It.Becuase My Computer Too Very Very Weak And Internet Too Not Great.btw I Make A Fairy How You Like: Rosela In Garden.png Rosela's Enchantix Outfit.PNG Rosela's Exersize Outfit.png February 2012 22 (UTC) Get well soon! JustJane AnimationMadness XD 15:35, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Btw What happende between u n amy? U think she is RnRgirl??? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 15:41, February 22, 2012 (UTC) URDU Hmmm...U know what? My exams r staring from tomorrow!! I am freaked out! I took this break from this wiki so that I can score better in these exams! BTW I am returning back. N yeah, can u teach me ur language?? Like Fatimah is teaching u? JustJane AnimationMadness XD 12:52, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Why Not You Make Any Fairy On Winx Club Fanon Wiki? February 2012 23 (UTC) Oh My Thank You So.....Much! Well....She Is New So I Am Forgiving Her I Am Tell Her She Do Not Do Again And I Hope She Will Never Do Again! February 2012 26 (UTC) Have You Make Any Fairy On Winx Club Fanon Wiki? February 2012 26 (UTC) A 1.Thank You! 2.Your Witch/Fairy Looks Pretty.Who Software With You Make? 3.Yes Help With Me Story.4.Please Make A Fairy On Fanon Wiki.And If You Need To My Help To How To Make Fairy With Paint Not GIMP Or Phtoshop Go Here And Talk With Me:User:talk:PrincessfairyFatimah(This Is My New Account) February 2012 26 (UTC) Okay! Can You Learn Me How To I Make Talkboxes Like Them? February 2012 28 (UTC) I Do Not Know How To Teach Urdu Easy.Because I Do Not Know English Much So I Have Find Some Urdu Course Videos.You Learn WIth Them: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pm5Cy-nD62M http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fg1E6jPa0sU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0k2BSqL1RtE http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSoVjIVWYNg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W5_lm0JcHfw http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7jIrPtLJCw http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KgOOMCpscQ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_MK068__g48 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rs5arxFNPMM More I Will Give You When You Will See Them.And Yes! If You Need To Download Them Go HereClipnebber And Paste Videos URL: And Click On nob! After All You Will Know! February 2012 28 (UTC) Yes! It Is Fun! But How I Join It? And About Languege.As You Know I Am Only 9 Years Old.So I Know Only Urdu And English.And I Am Learning English In My House. Because I Do Not Go School.We Have No Money To I And My Brothers Read.Because My Dad Was Dead On 2008. February 2012 28 (UTC) Yes I Like To Join! Thanks For Saying That! btw What Vietnami People Make Day Like Christmas? February 2012 28 (UTC) Wow! Have You Any Photo With Your Family? February 2012 28 (UTC) Will You Uplaod Your And Your Family Photo? I Like To See You And Your Family. February 2012 28 (UTC) Okay! Do Not Worry! I Need To Ask You.Are Flora's Presents Never Seen? And Will You Learn Me Italian? February 2012 29 (UTC) Sorry! I Was Need To Ask: Has Flora's Family Seen In Any Episode? February 2012 29 (UTC) Okay! I Need Your Help! Please Join My Wiki:Bestcartoons Wiki February 2012 29 (UTC) EASY! Who Cartoon You Watch And Need To Upload Cartoon Page Ask Me To Upload Cartoon Page Or Not. If I Say Yes You Can Upload It! BTW Who Video Clips I Give You For Learn Urdu.Are They Easy For You to Learn Urdu? February 2012 29 (UTC)